1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for fixation of catheter and filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a catheter is introduced into a patient, for example for administration of an anesthetic or medication, there is the problem of how to fix or anchor the catheter and associated filter to the patient. It must be avoided that the catheter is accidentally pulled out of the patient during moving of the patient. Also, the securing of the catheter and the filter by adhering to a surface of the body of the patient can result in certain cases that the supply of the anesthetic is pinched off. In addition, in the case of this inflexible fixing there is the danger that during movement of the patient the catheter can be pulled out, which risk is particularly large.
DE 297 20 182 U1 describes a foamed bandage, which can be adhered to the skin of the patient, with a perpendicularly oriented pin, upon which the filter can be freely rotatably mounted. The filter, which is thus anchored via the bandage locally to the surface of the body of the patient and is connected via the catheter with the patient, can follow the movement of the patient during rotation of the patient and catheter. Nevertheless here, also the catheter must be secured to the patient by an adhesive strip.
From DE 1 954 956 a device for securing a catheter is known, in which the catheter is clamped into a channel of a mounting block, wherein the channel has a diameter which corresponds to the outer diameter of the catheter. The effect of this device for securing a catheter corresponds essentially to that of an adhesive strip,.since a defined point of the catheter is fixed to the body of the patient.